Druids
Druids are nature-worshiping divine spellcasters who function, in some ways, as the clergy of the natural world. In general, druids look upon clerics with some measure of contempt, since clerics mostly serve the gods of "civilization" and druids are connected to the wilderness. While some druids worship nature gods like Hiranog or Ansom, the vast majority serve Viandra in one of her aspects. Viandrite druids divide themselves into five orders, four of which correspond to Viandra's seasonal aspects: the Children of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. The last order is an elf-exclusive group dedicated to the preservation of the Spirit Wood: the Children of Unuviel Belore. With the Spirit Wood's fall to the hobgoblin empire, this last order has been simultaneously diminishing due to the elvish diaspora and also passionately working to reclaim Unuviel Belore. The five orders do not necessarily see each other as rivals -- they all serve Viandra in one way or another -- but as one would expect, opposed schools of thought such as the Children of Summer and Children of Winter do not get along well. (All of these orders have corresponding feats.) Elves and half-elves are the most common druids, although many halflings are attracted to the class as well. Dwarvish druids are rare, and usually serve Hiranog. There are some human druids, who tend to gravitate toward the Children of Summer. Gnomes only rarely become druids, due to their belief that they are not ultimately of this world. Rules Changes Druids never gain the following class abilities: Nature Bond, Nature Sense, Orisons, Wild Empathy, Woodland Stride, Trackless Step, Resist Nature’s Lure, Wild Shape. Instead druids begin the game with the Animal Companion discipline and one other discipline from the following list: Debilitating Touch, Healing Touch, Magic Senses, Wild Shape. At 2nd level, druids learn the Nature’s Affinity discipline automatically. (Disciplines are detailed in the Book of Experimental Might.) At 2nd, 4th, and 6th levels, a druid can spend her feat slot to learn a new discipline or enhance one already known. Druids use the BoXM spell list and spells-per-day chart. Spell List Spells with an asterisk (*) are detailed in the Book of Experimental Might. 1st-Level Druid Spells *'Create Water: '''Creates two gallons/level of pure water. *'Detect Animals or Plants: Detects kinds of animals or plants. *'Detect Snares and Pits: '''Reveals natural or primitive traps. *'Faerie Fire: 'Outlines subjects with light, canceling ''blur, concealment, and the like. *'Guidance: '''Grants +1 bonus on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. *'Hide From Animals: 'Animals can’t perceive one subject/level. *'Jump: 'Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. *'Light: 'Object shines like a torch. *'Magic Stone: 'Three stones gain +1 bonus on attack rolls, deal 1d6+1 points of damage. *'Pass Without Trace: 'One subject/level leaves no tracks. *'Purify Food and Drink: 'Purifies 1 cubic foot/level of food or water. *'Resistance: '''Subject gains +1 bonus on saving throws. **Winged Arrows: Ranged weapon attacks ignore range penalties or gain +2 bonus.'' 2nd-Level Druid Spells *'Calm Animals: '''Calms animals with Hit Dice equal to 2d4 + caster level. *'Charm Animal: Makes one animal your friend. **Crystal Shard: Launches crystal that inflicts 1d8+2 points of damage. *'Endure Elements: '''Subject exists comfortably in hot or cold environments. *'Entangle: 'Plants entangle everyone in 40-foot radius. *'Goodberry: '2d4 berries each cures 1 point of damage (max. 8 points/day). *'Longstrider: 'Your speed increases by 10 feet. *'Magic Fang: 'One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. *'Obscuring Mist: 'Fog surrounds you. *'Produce Flame: 'Inflicts 1d6 points of damage +1/level, touch or thrown. *'Shillelagh: '''Cudgel or quarterstaff becomes +1 weapon (1d10 points of damage) for one minute/level. **Stand Against the Tide: Grants +2 bonus to AC and +4 bonus to resist bull rush and trip attacks. *'''Summon Nature’s Ally I: '''Calls creature to fight. '''3rd-Level Druid Spells *'Animal Messenger:'Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. *'*Bear’s Endurance: 'Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Constitution for ten minutes/level. *'*Bull’s Strength: 'Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Strength for ten minutes/level. *'*Cat’s Grace: 'Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Dexterity for ten ''minutes/level.' *'*Eagle’s Form: You take the form of an eagle. *'Fire Trap: '''Opened object deals 1d4 points of damage +1/level. *'Flaming Sphere: 'Creates rolling ball of fire that deals 2d6 points of damage, lasts 1 round/level. *'Gust of Wind: '''Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. **Owl’s Wisdom: Subject gains +1d4 bonus to Wisdom for ten minutes/level. *'Reduce Animal: '''Shrinks one willing animal. *'Soften Earth and Stone: 'Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. *'Spider Climb: 'Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. *'Tree Shape: '''You look exactly like a tree for one hour/level. **Wolf’s Form: You take the form of a wolf.'' *'Wood Shape: '''Rearranges wooden objects to suit you. '''4th-Level Druid Spells' *'Animal Trance: '''Fascinates 2d6 HD of animals. *'Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. *'Chill Metal:'Cold metal damages those who touch it. *'Flame Blade: '''Touch attack deals 1d8 points of damage +1/two levels. *'Fog Cloud: 'Fog obscures vision. *'Heat Metal: 'Makes metal so hot it damages those who touch it. *'Hold Animal: 'Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. *'Resist Energy: 'Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *'Restoration, Lesser: '''Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 points of ability damage. **Shark’s Form: You take the form of a Medium shark. *'Summon Nature’s Ally II: '''Calls creature to fight. *'Summon Swarm: 'Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. *'Warp Wood: '''Bends wood (shaft, handle, door, plank). '''5th-Level Druid Spells *'Contagion: '''Infects subject with chosen disease. *'*Crystal of Reflection: Reflects ray attacks back at attacker. *'Daylight: '''Creates 60-foot radius of bright light. *'Diminish Plants: '''Reduces size or blights growth of normal plants. **Peaceful Weapon: Target weapon cannot inflict any damage. *'Plant Growth: '''Grows vegetation, improves crops. *'Poison: 'Touch deals 1d10 points of Constitution damage, repeats in one minute. *'Quench: 'Extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item. *'Snare: 'Creates a magic booby trap. *'Spike Growth: 'Creatures in area take 1d4 points of damage, may be slowed. *'Stone Shape: 'Sculpts stone into any shape. *'Water Breathing: 'Subjects can breathe underwater. *'Wind Wall: '''Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. '''6th-Level Druid Spells *'Call Lightning: '''Calls down lightning bolts from sky (3d6 points of damage/bolt). *'Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. **Lion’s Form: '''You take the form of a dire lion. *'Magic Fang,Greater: '''One creature’s natural weapon gets +1 bonus/three levels on attack and damage rolls (max. +5). *'Meld Into Stone: 'You and your gear merge with stone. *'Neutralize Poison: 'Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *'Protection From Energy: 'Absorbs 12 points of damage/level from one kind of energy. *'Remove Disease: 'Cures all diseases affecting subject. *'Sleet Storm: 'Hampers vision and movement. *'Summon Nature’s Ally III: '''Calls creature to fight. Category:Classes